memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Uxbridge
"I didn't kill just one Husnock, or a hundred, or a thousand...I killed them all...''All Husnock...everywhere."'' -Kevin Uxbridge Kevin Uxbridge was the assumed Human identity of a Douwd, an "immortal being of disguises and false surroundings". "Kevin" was born in 2281. While disguised as a Human student aboard a ship at sea, he met a woman named Rishon. Although her parents did not approve of him, within two hours of their meeting Rishon asked "Kevin" to marry her. Kevin fell in love with Rishon, and decided to put aside his powers and live as a Human. Rishon and Kevin were married in 2313, and spent most of their lives in the aquatic city New Martim Vaz, in Earth's Atlantic Ocean. Kevin became a botanist, specializing in symbiotic plant life. In 2361 the couple moved to the Federation colony Delta Rana IV, "hoping it would make them fall in love all over again". Their life on Rana was full and satisfying, but in 2366, the colony was attacked and destroyed by the Husnock. The moral code of the Douwd prevented Kevin from taking deadly action, even in defense of the woman he loved. Rishon, however, attempted to defend the colonists and died along with them. Wracked with grief, in an instant Kevin destroyed the entire Husnock race (estimated at 50 billion beings). Subsequently, Kevin recreated his home and wife. When an away team led by Commander Riker arrived to investigate the colony's destruction (and the apparent survival of the Uxbridges and their home), Kevin attempted to protect his home, first with a buried snare and then by threatening the away team with a non-functioning weapon. (Lieutenant Worf considered this an act of unmitigated gall, something he admired.) Riker encouraged the Uxbridges to return to the ''Enterprise'' with him, but they refused. While the away team was investigating on the surface, Counselor Troi attempted to probe the Uxbridges' minds. To hide his true identity, Kevin placed the tune from a music-box of Rishon's into Troi's mind. This tune distracted her, eventually causing her considerable suffering. Hoping to draw the Enterprise away from Rana, Kevin created a duplicate of the Husnock ship which had destroyed the colony. It appeared from the Lagrange point of Rana's furthest moon and fired on the Enterprise with firepower equivalent to 40 megawatts. When the Enterprise returned fire, the false Husnock ship quickly left orbit. As the Enterprise attempted to catch up with it, the Husnock ship matched Enterprise's acceleration exactly, and the Enterprise was unable to catch it. The Enterprise returned to the Rana system, and Captain Picard encouraged the Uxbridges to leave the planet; they again refused. After Picard had returned to the Enterprise, Kevin brought the false Husnock ship back, and fired on the Enterprise with 400 gigawatts of energy, injuring 66 crewmembers. Picard hypothesized that the Husnock ship was protecting Kevin and Rishon, and to test his theory he informed Kevin that the Enterprise would not leave Rana IV as long as Kevin and Rishon were alive. In response, Kevin brought the Husnock ship back and had it destroy his home, or appear to. However, three hours later the Uxbridge home, and the Uxbridges, were back. Picard had them beamed directly to the bridge of the Enterprise, where he explained that he had deduced that Rishon had in fact died in the attack, and Kevin had somehow recreated her and their home. Exposed, Kevin uncreated the copy of Rishon, and disappeared from the bridge. He went to the bedside of the suffering Counselor Troi and removed the music from her mind. Picard confronted him, and Kevin revealed his true nature and what he had done to the Husnock. Picard decided that he was not qualified to judge Kevin's crime, and permitted him to return to the planet and create his wife and home once more. Colony records indicated that Kevin was 85 years old at the time of the attack, although this was of course based on his false Human identity. In reality, he had lived in the Milky Way Galaxy for many thousands of years. ( ) :Kevin Uxbridge was played by John Anderson. Uxbridge, Kevin Uxbridge, Kevin Uxbridge, Kevin